


Una Segunda Oportunidad

by WarithAlGhul



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarithAlGhul/pseuds/WarithAlGhul
Summary: Que pasaria si Manon de repente se despierta en el pasado cuando sus Trece siguen con vida?Pues hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarlas, claro esta.
Relationships: Asterin Blackbeak/Manon Blackbeak, Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak & The Thirteen, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 6





	Una Segunda Oportunidad

Para Manon Blackbeak la vida después de la guerra contra Erawan había sido un desafío constante. Primero estaba el tema de reconstruir un reino que llevaba desaparecido por quinientos años; dentro de esto, estaban las constantes riñas y tensiones entre las brujas, ya que las Crochans seguían siendo reacias a aceptar la convivencia con las Ironteeth, eran reacias a aceptar que ya no eran enemigas, Manon hizo esfuerzos monumentales para acercarlas las unas a las otras y para su fortuna, poco a poco fueron aceptándose. Petrah y Bronwen fueron de gran ayuda, al principio se odiaban a muerte, pero Manon las nombro como las líderes de sus respectivos clanes y las obligo a trabajar juntas, si ellas podían hacer eso, entonces las demás brujas podrían. Cuando ese aspecto llego a una relativa solución, la reconstrucción del reino se arregló por sí misma.

También estaba el tema de Dorian, Manon aun sentía algo por él, incluso después de haber estado dos años separados. Ella decidió que debía volver a hablar con él para conseguir ayuda en su intento de reconstruir su patria, Dorian la había aceptado con la típica cortesía entre monarcas, Manon había sospechado que ya no sentía nada por ella, no se sorprendería de encontrarlo con una esposa, pero él nunca dijo nada de ese asunto. Se manejaron en esa cortesía fría durante un año, hasta que Manon le pregunto porque no estaba casado todavía.

\- Solo tengo interés en una mujer - había dicho, sonriéndole - cierta bruja de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

Después de eso todo fue ocurrió en una sucesión tan rápida que Manon apenas registro el paso del tiempo, en cuestión de seis meses ya estaban comprometidos, al año siguiente se casaron y Manon fue coronada oficialmente como la reina consorte de Adarlan, ella había aceptado a regañadientes usar un vestido de novia durante su boda, gracias a las protestas de Elide y Aelin, quienes ansiaban verla en uno de los vestidos tradicionales, sin embargo Elide se encargó de hacerle ajustes, acentuando su vestido con listones rojos y dorados. Cuando termino se sintió muy orgullosa de su obra y cuando Manon se miró en el espejo debía admitir que se veía casi radiante.

\- Te ves increíble – murmuro Elide pero frunció el ceño – mejor que yo cuando me case.

Manon le había mirado fijamente.

\- Espero que ese macho te esté tratando bien.

\- Lo hace – Elide se había puesto radiante – me trata como una reina, a mí y a nuestra hija.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? ¿Dos?

\- Dos y medio, la pequeña Marion es un ángel, deberías visitarnos algún día.

\- Algún día – Manon había prometido.

La ceremonia había estado a rebosar de invitados, gente de todos los reinos, principalmente Aelin y toda su corte, aunque también acudieron los gobernantes del imperio del sur y nobles de diferentes reinos; en primera fila obviamente estaban Chaol junto a Yrene y su hijo pero Manon solo se fijó en la mesa que estaba desocupada, justo en primera fila, ella había insistido, esa era la mesa donde debían haber estado sus padres y su hermana, Manon había elevado una oración por ellos, porque pudieran perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho, pero en ese momento estaba ocupada por su bisabuela, Bronwen y Petrah.

Tras la boda Manon vivía medio año en Adarlan y medio año en su propio reino, sobra decir que aprovechaba al máximo su tiempo con Dorian; tanto así que solo tardo un año en quedarse embarazada, su primera hija nació en invierno, la llamaron Lothian, por la madre de Manon, tenía el cabello negro de Dorian pero los ojos dorados de Manon. Su segunda hija nació tres años después, la llamaron Maggie, porque a Dorian le parecía “lindo”, Manon no protesto, para sorpresa de todos, tenía el cabello plateado de Manon, pero sus ojos eran especiales, pues el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era dorado. Su última hija nació siete años después de Lothian, la llamaron Rhianon, por acuerdo mutuo, heredo el cabello plateado de Manon y los ojos azules de Dorian. Todas sus hijas eran brujas, tenían sangre azul y poseían dientes y uñas de hierro, pero no fue todo, también poseían magia, obviamente gracias a Dorian.

Durante esos años, Manon recordaba a su Trece, deseando que estuvieran con ella, que pudiera ver cómo había unido a las brujas, que pudieran ver cómo había formado su propia familia, esperaba que Asterin estuviera orgullosa. Daria lo que fuera por tener una segunda oportunidad para salvarlas.

Solo pedia eso, una segunda oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado y sepan que tratare de hacer actualizaciones constantes.  
> agradeceria cualquier comentario o sugerencia, siempre seran bienvenidos, pero no sean tan duros :'(.


End file.
